


Menguasai

by alxndrlightwoods



Series: armed prophets [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alec Lightwood Has a Praise Kink, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Ankle Cuffs, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Collars, Confident Alec Lightwood, Consensual Underage Sex, Crying, Deepthroating, Dom Magnus Bane, Dom/sub, First Time Blow Jobs, Hair-pulling, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Praise Kink, Pre-Canon, Public Blow Jobs, Public Claiming, Public Sex, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Sub Alec Lightwood, Subspace, Underage Relationship(s), Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21791512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alxndrlightwoods/pseuds/alxndrlightwoods
Summary: Noise filters in, the heavy bass of a club mix pounding in his ears.Pandemonium. Alec has been here before, with Magnus. It’s not where Alec expected to end up, if he had expectations in the first place. He’s not sure he did.“I thought you were going to put your cock in my mouth,” Alec mumbles against the skin of Magnus’s throat, trying to piece together his missing time.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: armed prophets [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1358209
Comments: 41
Kudos: 629
Collections: DL;DR: Shadowhunters Fic





	Menguasai

**Author's Note:**

> The title, menguasai, means "master" in Indonesian.
> 
> This takes place directly after the previous fic(s).

Alec isn’t really aware of the passage of time. They’re not at the Institute anymore, and he thinks they’ve been somewhere else for a while, but most of what he’s aware of is being curled up in Magnus’s lap, Magnus’s fingers in his hair.

Alec lolls his head against Magnus’s shoulder as his soulmate pets him, anchored firmly in place by Magnus’s arm around his waist. He feels warm, and safe, and a little like his brain is coming back online.

Noise filters in, the heavy bass of a club mix pounding in his ears.

Pandemonium. Alec has been here before, with Magnus. It’s not where Alec expected to end up, if he had expectations in the first place. He’s not sure he did.

“I thought you were going to put your cock in my mouth,” Alec mumbles against the skin of Magnus’s throat, trying to piece together his missing time. The last thing he clearly remembers is Magnus pulling on his hair to prevent him from sliding to his knees again, when they got here. Alec is a little annoyed, even if the feeling is more distant than he’s used to—Magnus would be able to pet him much easier if Alec was curled up between his spread legs.

Magnus hums, a sound Alec has come to recognise as an indication that Magnus  _ did  _ say that but then Alec had done something that changed his mind. “You were a little too far gone for the conversation we need to have about that, angel,” Magnus says, shifting. Alec follows the unspoken cue and sits up with a discontented noise.

Magnus has a soft smile ticking up the corner of his mouth. Alec sways forward, feeling like he’s pulled on a string, to press their lips together. Magnus only indulges him for a moment before he pulls back, brushing his thumb over Alec’s bottom lip as he keeps Alec in place with a hand on his cheek.

“Still want to suck me, angel?” Magnus asks, voice laden with amusement, and if he wasn’t holding Alec in place, Alec would already be on his knees at that.

“Yes,” Alec answers immediately, heartbeat skipping at the thought. He slides his hands over Magnus’s belt buckle in anticipation.  _ “Please.” _

“So eager,” Magnus murmurs, brushing his thumb over Alec’s mouth again. Alec parts his lips and flicks the tip of his tongue over the pad of Magnus’s thumb, earning himself the feeling of Magnus’s arm tightening around his waist as his reward.

_ “Magnus,” _ Alec complains, squirming in Magnus’s hold. He loves Magnus holding him tight, holding him  _ down, _ but right now he wants to be on his knees before Magnus and finally get Magnus in his mouth.

“Ask nicely,” Magnus orders, causing Alec to freeze in surprise.

Alec stares at him for a moment, wide-eyed and frozen, before a full body shiver goes through him.

“Please,” Alec tries, wondering if that will be enough. But Magnus doesn’t let him go, something that makes Alec shiver again without knowing why. He bites his lip.

“Can I suck you?” Alec asks, echoing Magnus’s words from earlier. When Magnus still doesn’t respond, Alec digs his fingers into the leather and metal of Magnus’s belt, fighting the urge to whine. “Please, Magnus, I want to—”

Magnus lets him go and Alec wastes no time in sliding out of Magnus’s lap and onto the floor, bracketed by Magnus’s knees.

Magnus tangles a hand in Alec’s hair as he strips open Magnus’s belt and trousers, slipping the fly down so that Magnus’s cock springs free. Alec feels his mouth flood with saliva at the sight of it, already wet and leaking at the tip. He braces his hands on Magnus’s thighs as Magnus wraps his free hand around the base, angling the tip at Alec’s lips. His other is still tangled in Alec’s hair, grip firm and controlling.

His mouth waters. He wants to  _ taste. _

“Sayang,” Magnus says, and Alec pauses in swaying forward to listen, because Magnus wouldn’t be stopping him unless it was important. “This is important, so listen to me. People are rarely good at this their first time. And I need you to not take that as a… _ slight  _ against yourself if you aren’t.”

“Okay,” Alec says after a few moments, when it becomes clear Magnus is waiting for a response. “I won’t, I promise.”

Magnus purses his lips as he studies Alec’s face, but he finally nods, tugging Alec’s hair lightly as permission to continue.

Alec leans forward and flicks his tongue over the slit, moaning at the bloom of pre-come on his tongue as Magnus’s hand tightens in his hair.

Alec wants to just close his lips around the head and suck, let the pre-come gather in his mouth so he can savour the taste. But more than that, he wants to make Magnus feel  _ good, _ the way Magnus always does him, so he makes himself pull back.

Alec taps his fingers against Magnus’s thigh thoughtfully as he considers, then he moves so he’s balanced on his knees instead of sitting on his haunches.

It had felt  _ really good _ when Magnus had just…swallowed Alec all the way down, the first time he’d done it. He knows Magnus just told him that people don’t manage that their first try, but there isn’t any harm in  _ trying, _ right?

So he slides his mouth over the head of Magnus’s cock again, intending to just…take as much as he can, take Magnus in as far as he can, then figure out the rest from there.

Alec gets clued into the fact that that’s  _ not _ how this is going to go from the combination of Magnus cursing and Magnus’s cock hitting the back of his throat.

Alec doesn’t see the point in stopping when he’s already come this far, so he slides his mouth down further. Magnus has a punishing grip on his hair and Alec can feel his mind start to go blank again.

There is a jumbled mess of Indonesian from above him and then Magnus is using his hand in Alec’s hair to pull him  _ off. _ Alec whines in protest. He’d been  _ almost there. _ Almost had Magnus as far down his throat as he could go, his lips brushing against Magnus’s fingers.  _ Why had Magnus done that. _

“ _ Sayang,” _ Magnus says, sounding eerily calm. Alec shivers and licks his lips, tasting Magnus’s pre-come smeared on them. “You—”

Magnus cuts himself off, and when Alec looks up he does not look as calm as he sounds. He’s panting and more than a little wild-eyed, his eyes locked on Alec’s mouth. Alec licks his lips again, chasing for another taste of Magnus, but there’s nothing left. He  _ really _ wants Magnus back in his mouth.

“Why’d you make me stop?” Alec demands.

“You’re  _ impossible,”  _ Magnus says. That’s not an answer. “You are completely—”

“ _ Magnus,” _ Alec demands again. “I was  _ fine. Why did you make me stop?” _

Instead of answering, Magnus hisses out a breath between his teeth before guiding his cock back into Alec’s mouth.

Alec doesn’t care that Magnus is controlling the slide of his length back into Alec’s mouth and  _ slowly _ into his throat, too caught up in how it feels on his tongue, the ache already starting in his jaw. Magnus doesn’t stop until Alec has swallowed him all the way down, lips stretched wide around the base of it.

Alec moans, hands braced on Magnus’s thighs, and he can’t think. He can already feel his world starting to narrow down to just Magnus. He moans again as Magnus rolls his hips up, cock sliding in and out of Alec’s throat.

Magnus’s thrusts stay slow and gentle, but even that slowly becomes hard to breathe around, because Magnus  _ doesn’t let him up. _ Alec digs his fingers into Magnus’s thighs even as tears gather in the corners of his eyes as he struggles to breathe in through his nose.

Magnus’s hand in his hair is punishing and it feels good, even as he blinks away the tears in his eyes, dizzy, chest heaving for more air than he can manage like this, trapped beneath Magnus’s hand, gagging on his cock.

Alec doesn’t realise that he’s whining desperately until Magnus finally uses that same grip on his hair to pull him off. He chokes a little on the mixture of saliva and pre-come in his mouth, licking his lips. His mouth and chin are wet. Alec raises a shaking hand to his own face, swiping at the mess and licking it off his fingers with another moan.

“You’re  _ unreal,” _ Magnus breathes out above him, and Alec shivers at the praise.

Alec wants his mouth back on Magnus’s cock.

“So good for me, sayang,” Magnus says, like he knows what Alec is thinking. The praise makes Alec remember how he felt, earlier, when Magnus had put him on his knees and all his thoughts had blown away.

“Earlier,” Alec pants out, voice hoarse and wrecked. He swallows, trying to soothe the rough ache of his throat. “Earlier, when you—”

Alec trails off, not sure what to call it. What to  _ ask for. _

“I felt so good,” he continues instead. “It felt  _ so good, Magnus, _ I want—”

“Pretty thing,” Magnus says, interrupting him, “you want to go down again?”

_ Down again. _ Alec’s not sure what it is—still—but it was so good and he  _ does _ want it again. He shivers and nods.

“ _ Please,” _ he begs. He  _ does, _ he wants it so fucking badly. It’s the best he’s ever felt in his  _ entire life. _

“You’re not  _ quite _ worked up enough to go back down so easily, are you  _ sayang?” _ Magnus asks, carding his fingers gently through Alec’s hair.

He’s not. He’s clearly not, because Magnus was just pulling on his hair much harder than he had been last time and his brain still works. He lets out a frustrated whine. He  _ wants it,  _ why can’t it just work again? Why had it taken a simple touch from Magnus last time and  _ now, _ with Magnus holding him down, it wasn’t happening?

“Hush,  _ sayang,” _ Magnus says, “we can work on that later. For now…”

Magnus wraps his hand around Alec’s wrist and draws his arm up. Alec doesn’t know what Magnus wants but doesn’t fight him. Why would he? Magnus always takes care of him, gives Alec what he  _ needs, _ and whatever it is Magnus is doing, it’s in the name of giving Alec what he begged for.

He can’t help the shudder that goes through him as Magnus slowly undoes the buckles holding the bracer snug on his arm. He’s kept his mark covered this whole time—unwilling to  _ share  _ Magnus yet—and he hadn’t really been in a position to take it off yet, even though he rarely keeps his arm covered in Magnus’s presence.

“You don’t need this anymore, pretty thing,” Magnus murmurs, peeling the bracer off of his arm and flicking it away in a flash of blue magic. Alec moans softly at his words, shuddering again, because the thought of walking around with Magnus’s name on his arm for everyone to see makes the thoughts in his head start to scatter into dust.

Magnus makes a little gesture with his free hand and Alec puts his other wrist in Magnus’s hand. He bites his lip when Magnus rings his wrists with his fingers, the metal of his rings then a spark of magic cool against his skin.

When Magnus pulls his hands away, there are leather cuffs around Alec’s wrists.

Alec can’t tell what color they are other than  _ dark _ under the club lights. He feels dazed, the soft leather snug against his skin, and he moans again.

He climbs clumsily into Magnus’s lap when Magnus pulls him up, bracing his hands on Magnus’s shoulders for a moment as Magnus toys with the hem of his shirt. Magnus pulls it off, palms sliding slowly up Alec’s ribs and over his chest before he tugs it off over Alec’s head, and Alec wavers for a moment without anything to brace against.

Magnus catches him with a hand on the back of his neck before sliding his hand down Alec’s arm, pulling Alec’s arm up so that, at his urging, Alec wraps his arms around Magnus’s neck.

Alec feels slow. His skin is hypersensitive under Magnus’s hands, his muscles jumping as Magnus runs his hands over his sides, fits his fingers on Alec’s hips and settles him more firmly in Magnus’s lap, the press of their cocks together through Alec’s clothes making Alec moan.

Magnus doesn’t talk. Alec is grateful, in a way. He feels…precarious. Having to concentrate on Magnus speaking to him sounds overwhelming right now.

Magnus brushes his thumb over Alec’s nipple and Alec arches into the touch, gasping when Magnus twists. The sting of pain makes his mouth drop open, a soft moan falling from his lips before Magnus distracts him with two fingers pressing on his tongue. Alec lets his eyes fall shut as he sucks on them, rocking into Magnus’s lap as much as he can, Magnus’s grip still firm on his hip. He whines in disappointment when Magnus pulls his fingers free before losing all ability to form thoughts when Magnus twists one of Alec’s nipples between spit-slick fingers and flicks his tongue over the other.

Alec keens when Magnus closes his mouth around his nipple and  _ sucks. _ He fists his hands in the back of Magnus’s shirt, throwing his head back when Magnus’s teeth scrape over his nipple. The biting pain from Magnus’s fingers and teeth makes him shake.

Magnus trades his grip on Alec’s hip to wrap his arm around Alec’s waist again, stopping Alec from rocking down into his lap like he wants to. All Alec can manage are little stuttering motions of his hips, the hard line of Magnus’s bare cock so close to his own, hot even through the leather between them.

He hears himself begging from a distance, a litany of  _ please please please _ leaving his lips as Magnus alternates teasing Alec’s nipples with his fingers and tongue and teeth. He feels like he’d shake apart if Magnus wasn’t holding him fast.

Alec’s begging trails off into whimpers, throat raw and  _ ruined _ when Magnus finally stops the sweet torment. Alec goes completely limp when Magnus wraps a hand around his throat.

Magnus has teased him like this before, fingers ringing Alec’s throat, enough pressure that Alec can feel it, but never more. Alec wonders if this will finally be the time Magnus closes his hand around his throat and  _ squeezes. _

There’s a strange sensation around his neck as Magnus pulls his hand away, running his fingers lightly along Alec’s throat, but Alec can’t feel them. Magnus is smirking, Alec notes, blinking lazily. He feels good. What did Magnus just do to make him feel so good?

“You look so good in a collar, Alexander,” Magnus purrs, hooking a finger in the leather Alec realises he can feel against his throat.

Alec feels himself get swept away in the rush of blood that pounds in his ears.

* * *

Alexander slides down between Magnus’s legs again with the barest direction after he falls back into subspace. Magnus brushes his fingers along the column of Alexander’s throat before he sweeps his hand up to hold Alexander’s chin still so he can guide his cock back into his open mouth.

Alexander is desperate for it, throat opening up easily around Magnus as Magnus fucks him, eyes shut and whimpering with each brush against the back of his throat.

Fuck, Magnus had warned him before they started because he knew Alexander took everything so  _ personally  _ when it came to Magnus, but here his boy was, without a gag reflex and gagging for Magnus’s cock like he’d die without it.

Magnus doesn’t know why he thought this would go any differently. Alexander had surpassed his every expectation, what few he had dared to have, every time.

Magnus keeps him still beneath his hands, one cupping his chin and the other in his hair, and  _ oh, _ he was going to  _ enjoy _ directing Alexander as he liked with a hand in his hair, now that he knew how much Alexander liked that.

Magnus can barely control the jerk of his hips, so close already, because of the way Alexander moans with every push of Magnus’s cock in his mouth. He pulls back, half to give himself a chance to catch his breath and get himself under control, and half to see what Alexander will do.

Magnus is familiar enough with giving head to know that Alexander must be half out of breath by now. But instead of taking a moment to catch his breath, Alexander leans forward and wraps his lips around the crown, suckling and moaning as Magnus’s cock jerks and a blurt of pre-come fills his mouth.

_ Fuck. _

Magnus takes his hand off of Alexander’s jaw, digs it into the fabric of the couch next to his thigh as he holds himself still, letting Alexander set the pace, too curious at what he’ll do to  _ not. _

Magnus has to control the jerk of his hips, thighs trembling as Alexander eases his mouth back down Magnus’s shaft, swallowing repeatedly as he takes it into his throat. No patience with himself, no  _ waiting, _ just Magnus’s cock in his mouth. More interested in sucking Magnus than  _ air. _

Magnus doesn’t let him do it all on his own. He tightens his grip on Alexander’s hair and fucks into his mouth again, sliding into his wet throat as Alexander  _ moans _ around him.

Alexander doesn’t fight his grip when Magnus holds him there, keeps his nose pressed to Magnus’s groin as he struggles to breathe but doesn’t try to change anything about it.

Mangus doesn’t let him up until he’s almost passed out from lack of air. His breathing is fast and shallow, hot pants against Magnus’s wet cock. Magnus watches as his pulse jumps like a rabbit’s in his throat, more tears leaking from his eyes and leaving fresh tracks on his face as he nuzzles into Magnus’s cock, too far gone to even whine.

He’s exquisite and by far the most beautiful thing Magnus has ever seen.

So Magnus does it again. And  _ again. _ It’s taking every bit of his self control to not come, to draw this out for just a bit longer.

Alexander’s mouth is  _ divine. _ The feeling of Alexander’s throat spasming around his cock as Alexander takes him  _ all the way in _ with ease and then fighting to keep him in his throat for as long as he can, no care for air or his body’s limits tests the well of Magnus’s control in a way nothing else ever has.

And watching him give a soundless moan as he chases after Magnus’s cock with no care for anything else when Magnus forces him to finally breathe has Magnus fighting to stave off his orgasm more than once.

One day, Magnus thinks hazily as he moans, fucking up into the wet heat of Alexander’s mouth again, Magnus is going to fill his boy up with so much magic that Magnus can control every single function of his body. Choke Alexander on his cock until he  _ would  _ pass out, past the limits of what he can take, if not for Magnus’s magic in him, preventing that. Keep him breathing and conscious even as Magnus ruins his throat.

_ Lilith, _ he’d be hoarse for  _ days _ . Magnus moans just imagining it.

He’s so close, balls drawn up tight, still trapped in his trousers but wet with spit and pre-come drooled from Alexander’s stuffed mouth.

Magnus can’t decide if he wants to come in Alexander’s mouth or pressed as far down his throat as he can be. Doesn’t know if he wants to watch Alexander try to swallow his come, make his ruined throat work and when that fails, have it drip down his chin or if he wants to hold Alexander down on his cock and have his throat work around Magnus’s length as Magnus comes.

A moment later, the question answers itself when Alexander moans and  _ comes _ the next time Magnus thrusts into his mouth. Magnus jerks on Alexander’s hair in surprise, orgasm overtaking him in a glorious rush as he spills down Alexander’s throat.

Magnus moans as he comes, toes curling in his boots as his body trembles, pleasure heightened by the whimpers he can feel vibrating through his shaft as his boy shakes with his own orgasm.

Magnus slumps limp and panting against the couch when he’s done, wrung out from his orgasm, fingers relaxing in Alexander’s hair and petting him absently.

Alexander makes no move to pull off his softening cock, slowly calming as he catches his breath. Magnus is  _ so very tempted _ to leave him there, on his knees and keeping Magnus’s cock warm in his mouth.

As much as he’s sure Alexander would like that, Magnus wants to hold him in his arms, warm and safe.

Magnus coaxes Alexander off his cock with minimal protest—his boy is still  _ far _ down in subspace, too far gone to argue or pout—and banishes the rest of his clothes in a sweep of magic, cleaning him up in the process.

“Such a good boy for me, pretty thing,” Magnus says, wrapping a hand around each of Alexander’s ankles in turn, leaving red leather cuffs that match the ones around his wrists and the collar around his neck when Magnus pulls his hand away. Alec doesn’t do anything but shiver and press closer in response, going limp on Magnus’s lap as Magnus tucks himself away.

He’s practically asleep in Magnus’s lap, completely uncaring of the fact that he’s a shadowhunter in the middle of a downworlder club.

Because he’s with Magnus, and he knows Magnus would never let anyone hurt him. Magnus brushes Alexander’s hair away from his face before pressing a soft kiss to his temple as the music of the club pounds around them, letting it wash over his senses as he snaps a martini into his hand and takes a sip as he settles Alexander on the couch.

He’s going to have to do something about Maryse before he lets her have Alexander back.

But that’s a problem for another day. For now, Magnus winds a hand through Alexander’s hair, his soulmate curled with his head in Magnus’s lap, and lets himself enjoy the night.

**Author's Note:**

> I signed up for sh bingo. One of my bingo squares is going to be filled by an already planned part of armed prophets. That meant I needed to write _this_ part so I can safely write and post the bingo fill.
> 
> Enjoy.


End file.
